


Always Faithful

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crafts, Gen, Jewelry, Severus Snape Fest 2016, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrounded by darkness, Severus clung to his duty like ivy to a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> This is an item I've wanted to make for a while, ever since I found out the symbolism of the semi-precious stone Labradorite. Labradorite is a seemingly unimpressive grey rock until you turn it just the right way and you get a flash of colour; pale green, blue, gold; this is called Labradorescence. The symbolism of the stone is thus: hidden knowledge, hidden beauty, subtlety, intuition, and protection. This, I thought, was perfect for Severus Snape. So, the stone in the pendant is Labradorite. The other major symbol in the necklace is Ivy. Ivy stands for endurance, faithfulness, perseverance. Which is also perfect for Snape.
> 
> Snape, the spy with a hundred shades of grey, touched by darkness and light; hidden knowledge and subtlety, hidden beauty -- because his faithfulness to Lily's memory and his promise and his duty, they are all beautiful, but so very deeply hidden.
> 
> The first picture is the necklace on its chain.  
> The second picture shows the pendant flashing with Labradorescence.


End file.
